Don't Wake the Neighbors
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Stop talking, start moving!


Emily bit so hard into her bottom lip she was shocked she didn't draw blood. Her teeth were grinding, her nails clawing at the leather she had before her to hold onto as she tried to keep her voice down.

Hearing that moan he had become so accustomed to hearing, the Unit Chief squeezed hard at the younger woman's hip. "Quiet," he ordered, grinning at the gasp that escaped Emily's lips. "Do you want to wake up the neighborhood?"

The thirty-five year old woman let out a shaky laugh, her hand moving down to hold tight onto her boyfriend's. "Don't tempt me," she warned, grinning as she restarted her pace on the older man's lap. "I'll stop."

"Don't stop."

Emily's head fell back as she rode the agent, the skin of their thighs brushing with every thrust of his hips and every circle she made with hers. Without giving away what she was doing, the brown eyed woman cast a glance over to the baby monitor they had perched on the car's dashboard. When the older man squeezed hard at her ass, Emily yelped, her head bowing forward.

Hotch's teeth grit as he thrust harder into the beautiful brunette woman. He pulled her down hard onto him and took pride in the groan that fell fro her lips. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Her smile grew wide as she leaned back against the father of one, the skin of her back rubbing against his chest as they kept up their tempo. "Who says you can't?" Her head turned so her lips could meet Hotch's, and she smiled into the kiss, her fingers running through the Unit Chief's short hairs just behind his ear.

Taking her by her hips once more, Hotch pushed himself as far into the beautiful woman as he could and listened to her groan into the kiss. "Come on," he laughed, turning her head so she was back facing the front seats of the car. "Tell me what you want."

Emily's jaw fell, her hands jolting forward to take hold of the driver's seat. "Aaron," she whimpered, bearing back down on him as he pounded into her. "Faster."

Hotch kissed down the partially naked woman's back.

Feeling her boyfriend's hand reach around her, the FBI agent put her hand over his and directed him to her clit.

 _"Daddy?"_

Both brunettes' heads shot up at the voice over the baby monitor. "Shit," the woman cursed, shooting up out of her boyfriend's lap and reaching for the monitor.

Hotch grimaced, his cock soaked in Emily's juices falling out of his girlfriend and standing up straight. "Em," he hissed, his eyes on the brunette's ass as she took the baby monitor from the dashboard.

"Jack baby," she whispered, doing her best to ignore the hands trying to attack her waist. "Go back to bed." She cooed gently into the monitor until she heard the young boy quiet down once again. "Aaron," Emily growled, setting the monitor back in the front seat before she let her boyfriend pull her back.

"Come on baby," he groaned, reaching around to grip the bra cup covering Emily's left breast.

Dark eyes fluttered, Emily let her boyfriend lick his way down her neck. "Wait," she grinned, popping up out of Hotch's lap.

Hotch looked to the younger woman with wide eyes. "Emily come on!"

Bending forward, the ambassador's daughter slipped her tongue into the older man's mouth, her hand cupping around the base of her boyfriend's neck. "Get in the front seat."

The Unit Chief sent his girlfriend a curious look.

"Now," she husked, pulling him up.

Hotch laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat, thankful it was so dark out that no one could see them from the street, and he waited for the beautiful brunette to crawl up in front of him before he pushed the seat back.

Taking her boyfriend's length in her hand, the dark eyed woman looked up to the Unit Chief, her tongue gliding slowly across her bottom lip.

His hands immediately weaved through Emily's dark locks as her tongue licked his length from bottom to top, the tip of her tongue swirling over his tip as her fingers tickled lightly at his sac. "Fuck!"

"Shh," she giggled, gently sucking at her boyfriend's tip before shooting the older man a smile. "Do you want to wake up the neighborhood?" the agent challenged.

Before the father of one could make a comeback, the cell phone he had thrown in the driver's seat started to buzz.

Emily watched as the older man took the phone in his hand, waiting until he answered it to take him fully into her mouth.

"Morgan," the Unit Chief's voice stuttered. "What is it?"

Her head bobbed up and down, her fingers clawing hard into his thighs. Moaning to make his cock vibrate in her mouth, Emily stopped herself from grinning, feeling him jerk up into her.

"We don't have authorization to work that case."

Stroking her boyfriend's balls, Emily could hear the sloppy noises she was making as she went down on the older man, but if she wanted to have him cumming by the time he hung up that phone there was no time for her master skills.

His head falling back, Hotch gripped the brunette's hair hard in his hand.

Emily quickly reached down and stroked herself, her other hand moving with her mouth as she sucked him, doing her best to get them both off.

"Ok I'll be there," the Unit Chief rushed out before ending the call and throwing his phone back into the driver's seat. His hands both went to Emily's head and he thrust his hips up into her mouth.

The FBI agent could almost feel her face bruising as Hotch's dick rammed down her throat, and she gave a hard squeeze to the base of his length to push him over the edge.

"Em," he sighed, his hips falling back as Emily sucked him dry, "Up. Now."

Groaning in protest as her fingers were taken from her clit and she was pulled back up into her boyfriend's lap, Emily's mouth fell open. Hotch's fingers slipped right into her, and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hurry," she begged, thrusting up against the father of one as she felt the coil in her stomach heating.

He drove his fingers up into the younger woman, his thumb rubbing against Emily just the way he knew she liked it. If she could get him off within seconds, he could do the same to her.

"I'm cumming," she whispered harshly into his ear, her hips bucking up as his long fingers hit her g spot. "I'm cumming!"

Hotch covered her mouth with his, his free hand at the back of her head to keep them pressed together to make sure no one on the block could hear them.

Biting down on her boyfriend's lip, Emily slowly pulled back, watching with dazed eyes as the older man licked her remnants from his fingers. "You have to go?" she asked, out of breath as she untangled her arms from his neck.

"I'll be back," he promised, kissing her lips and helping her back into the backseat to get her pants back on. "Morgan said JJ called. This man was arrested, they think he's the Unsub to the Black Myrtle case."

Emily frowned, buttoning up her pants as her boyfriend did the same. "That case isn't ours."

"It is now."

The brunette woman got herself out of the car and walked around the driver's side window, laughing into her hand as she watched Hotch get himself over from the passenger seat. "Call me," she said softly, trying not to wince when she took a step forward. "Be safe."

Hotch reached out the window and pulled his girlfriend into another kiss, his thumb brushing down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sexy," she snorted, limping back to the front door as secretively as she could as she watched the other agent drive away.


End file.
